


i'll never feel ashamed (of using you for pleasure)

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha!High Lords, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it's just him, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Homophobia, Homophobic Tamlin everywhere, Hybern turned everyone into A/B/O because he's just such an evil genius oh no, Lucien is a busy man, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Lucien, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Slut of Spring Lucien, Soul Bond, each chapter will be a different high lord, everyone else is HERE for the queer, there's no time for plot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: Tamlin doesn't think men should sleep with men - urgh,gross- but if renting out his male Omega to the rest of the High Lords will get him some neat deals, then yes, he's willing to enable their foul perversions. But it's still wrong! And he wouldneverdo such a thing with the gorgeous, sarcastic, tight redhead...Or:The One in Which Lucien Systematically Bangs Everyone and Is Having A Grand OId Time, Whilst Tamlin Has (Another) Gay Crisis





	1. Tamlin

**Author's Note:**

> look I didn't write the fic where Tamlin assigns Lucien to 'test out' everyone else's cock to make sure it's worth risking his heterosexual reputation on so let me have this one.

**Preface**

 

The moment Tamlin heard about Lucien, he knew he had to have him. After all, it was not every day a purebred, unbonded Omega went on the market, and  _ never _ was it the offspring of a High Lord. 

Of course, it wasn’t his intention to fuck it; He still held onto good old-fashioned values that two men should never be involved in such an unspeakable act. Unfortunately for him, ever since the entire fae world had suddenly been transformed into Alphas, Betas, and Omegas by Hybern’s king, most folk had devolved into immoral deviants of the worst sort.

Though Tamlin may think it obscene, it was a valuable asset. Purebred Omegas were so rare, in a world where Betas dominated the population, that the few Alphas (all of the High Lords, amongst others) were desperate to sate their appetite. The more powerful the Omega’s magic, the more potent the scent. A High Lord’s son? This was the kind of bargaining chip Tamlin couldn’t afford to pass up on. 

Using his prior connections to Beron and Spring’s history with Autumn,Tamlin successfully wrangled priority over the bidding. Just  _ what _ the Omega had done to deserve exile - especially given his value- Tamlin did not know, but it had to be extreme. Still, it was only an Omega- Nothing he, an Alpha in his prime, couldn’t handle. 

Or so he thought.

 

**+**

 

**definitions**

 

 _purebred_ _Omega_ \- descended solely from Omegas child-bearers, with no Beta childbearing ancestors. 

 

_ Omega  _ \- A secondary gender, referring to individuals capable of giving birth. The rarest of the secondary genders, Omegas experience annual heat cycles that leave them in intolerable frustration unless they mate with an Alpha. Due to their rarity and perceived weakness/subservience, they are generally regarded as valuable property. 

 

**+**

 

The Omega arrived in a puff of smoke and embers, escorted by his brother. Hard-faced, cunning Eris looked less like his usual sly self, and more like a grumpy, exasperated parent. “Right, you take him,” he told Tamlin, shoving his sibling in the High Lord’s direction. Without another word, not even a goodbye to his own flesh and blood, he vanished.

And thus the two were left alone.

Lucien did not look like how Tamlin pictured typical Omegas. All those he’d met had been gentle, demure, blushing at the slightest of movements. This particular specimen? Though the long red hair and slender build had a kind of feminine delicacy about it, he was just as much muscle and fire as he was fragility. Most would bow and avert their gazes to the floor. This one just looked bored, bordering on irritated.

Thankfully, Tamlin had prepared for the hormonal aspect of it. He looked on in disgust as his body responded on instinct to the male before him. Though he was a  _ man _ , on automatic he drank in the sight of his exposed midriff, how grabbable his hair looked, and how his pouty lips looked _ incredibly  _ fuckable. But Tamlin would be stronger than his High Lord counterparts; he would not fall victim to his damn biology. 

Even if he had never yet bedded an Omega, and was infuriatingly horny for it. Even if the redhead before him  _ did _ look so good for bending over and burying himself into. Even if- No. he was certain the experience was vastly overrated. Especially with a male.  _ Urgh _ . 

Sucking what looked to be some kind of boiled sugar sphere on a small stick, the Omega - who was now his glorified slave - was looking him up and down as if  _ he _ was appraising  _ him _ . Judging by the twisting of his nose and the shrug he affected, he wasn’t all that impressed. The nerve.

“So, are we gonna fuck or like, are you more of a watcher?” At spotting the stupefied outrage on Tamlin’s face, he added, “You’ve got that kind of look, you know. I mean, I don’t want to presume...”

“I will  _ not _ be- with you. Nor will I be watching _. Ever _ ,” Tamlin stressed, to make sure the Omega understood he was above all that. It didn’t help that he couldn’t take his eyes off of the abdomen his purchase’s scant clothing exposed. Autumn’s fashion really was going to the dogs if men dressed like this nowadays, in crop tops and long, flowy skirts constructed of translucent material. 

Also, how could a  _ guy _ have such stunning legs? Tamlin could just imagine them wrapped around his neck as he-

“Yes, so.” He cleared his throat and turned around. It was difficult to come up with some excuse for this  _ other _ than to stop himself from popping an unwanted boner. He was just… checking his throne hadn’t been stolen. Yeah. Important High Lord stuff. “You are going to become my emissary.” 

“... _ Right _ .”

“So you shall be travelling to other courts for me, to persuade their High Lords to agree to some certain deals I wish to engage them in.”

The Omega looked at him for a couple of seconds, expression still deadpan disinterest and nothing more. “Oh,” he said. Finally, he smiled. Well, smirked, but Tamlin didn’t like to acknowledge that because it had this kind of cocky arrogance about it that had him, an  _ Alpha _ , feeling weak in the knees. What was wrong with this man and why was he not acting like the submissive little shit he should be? And why was it  _ that _ fact that had to leave his own stomach feeling it was inhabited by the Bogge? “You want me to fuck them into agreeing with you, right?”

“Sex starved Alphas tend to be willing to agree to a lot more than usual when Omega ass is on the table,” Tamlin explained with as much apathy as he could manage. It didn’t last long because Lucien gave him this awful smirk, all eyebrow raises and chin lifts that clearly suggested he thought he was oversharing on details about his sex life. “Not myself, of course, but those base Alphas who will fuck anything that smells good enough, they’re the ones you’ll be persuading.” 

“And you’re just better than all of that, right?” There was nothing likable about how  _ smug _ that stupid ginger bastard looked, yet still Tamlin was fighting the urge to rip all of his clothes off. 

Cauldron, he needed to get laid. Even a Beta ought to be able to do  _ something _ about how badly he couldn’t help staring at his property’s ass. “With men, yes. I’m not some  _ pervert _ ,” He said, staring at the aforementioned pervert’s thighs. He was, of course, just wondering what kind of training regime he utilised to get them so firm... and tight... and gorgeously sculptured to taper to the knees like that, on full display under the clear material of his skirt… 

The Omega popped his strange sugar thing from his mouth and arched a brow. “You know your mouth is telling me one thing,” he drawled, with a nod  _ down there. _ “But the rest of you begs to differ.”

Good thing Tamlin was carrying a convenient folder to place over his coincidental erection. Thinking about those Beta women he was going to bone had  _ clearly _ affected him more strongly than he’d realised. “Ahem. As I was saying. You shall be seducing those idiots for my purposes. Though, if you don’t think you’re up to it-”

“Oh my dear, sweet,  _ sweet _ Tamlin.” Lucien stepped forth and swiped away his protective folder. “Just tell me who’s going first.”


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning(s): the existence boy-pussys and lady-cocks, in scene slut shaming, light incest overtones at one point, and worst of all, accidental sort of plot.

**Summer**

 

First on the list came the lovely, fresh-faced Tarquin. Lucien had met him only briefly at balls and such when they both were prepubescent, so he’d thought nothing of his talents in the bedroom. Still, if he was anything like his cousin Varian - whom Lucien had already had the pleasure of fucking thrice at a bar this one time - then he’d be a _delight_ to start with. Lucien had been riding a high from that particular encounter for days.

For the carriage ride over the borders into Summer, Tamlin had provided him with what he deemed more ‘appropriate’ attire. The stiff-collared shirt and high-waisted breeches made him look like something out of a purple-prose ridden romance novel, but the groin _was_ fantastically revealing, so maybe he shouldn’t complain. He missed his old clothes - which he wore as a tribute to a late lover - but what apparently mattered was Tarquin’s opinion.

Never before having visited, he had to confess Summer’s Capital was stunning. Beaches bordered thick jungle everywhere, swelling into an irrigated sahara that spanned out from the central bay. Compared to the tight-buttoned propriety of Autumn and Spring, here people were loud and bustling, swathed in robes so bright they looked more colourful than the sun-soaked sea itself, a turquoise jewel on the horizon.

But Lucien didn’t come for the sightseeing. And after how much fun he’d had in his home court wreaking havoc by sleeping around, _this_ was going to be spectacular.

The spindly gates of the palace opened, and through the window of the carriage he spotted a familiar face and its sister waiting for him. He couldn’t ask for a better welcome. Varian was seven feet of pure muscle and gorgeous cheekbone structure, not to mention cute as a button on the inside. Once they’d drawn to a halt before the steps, Lucien hopped out of the carriage grinning.

The expression was _not_ mirrored by his reception party. “Cresseida, lovely to meet you,” Lucien said, slipping back into old polite habits out of uncertainty. She wore a face of storms, whilst her brother Varian was shifting his weight from foot to foot so often he looked as if he needed the restroom. “Varian, darling, good to see you again.” Even his wicked smile of remembrance went unanswered, save for a kind of wince from the former. “Is your lord awaiting inside or-?”

“Tarquin’s been indisposed,” Varian answered quickly. “Taken ill. He’s bedridden at the moment, but he sends his apologies.” Usually, Lucien would take the pained anxiety upon his expression to be faked, and this all to be some ruse to snub him. However, he knew perfectly well that Varian was a _shocking_ actor; He’d spent the first two hours the night they met just staring at him like a guppy fish. Lovely he may be, but subtlety was not his forte.

“Oh,” Lucien said, surprised to feel real concern for the stranger he’d barely met. It had a lot to do with how on point Varian’s wounded puppy impression was. “I’m sorry to hear that. Can I see him to wish him well or-”

“No! No, I mean, he-”

“He’s extremely contagious,” Cresseida answered for him with a degree more calm, eyeing the envoy before them.

It was then that Lucien noticed just _how_ she was eyeing him, raking those crystal blue irises up and down his body. She might have more confidence, but she was about as inconspicuous as her brother. “We wouldn’t want you taking sick now, would we? This is your first time visiting Summer after all, I believe?”

“It is,” Lucien agreed with a curt nod, not bothering to hide a smile. He did so love a female Alpha. “Does this mean I get a guided tour?”

A guided tour was the least of what he got. The twins took him off to explore the bay, languishing in the ocean stripped down to nothing. Cresseida held no shame in paying extra special attention to his neck, despite their being perfect strangers. Varian, after a little coaxing, joined in, to the point where even Lucien was grateful they’d shown him the hidden crevices of the shoreline. He was no newcomer to exhibitionism, but the noises they drew out of him upon the shoreline were filthy enough to incite an orgy.

Not that he was against a good orgy, but somehow it seemed impolite to initiate one without even meeting the High Lord of the court. Lucien was a true believer that good sex didn’t have to come at the expense of good manners.

As evening drew in, Cress escorted them off to a quaint little restaurant set up upon a beached ship. They dined by starlight on the fresh catches of the day and watched the late night fishermen sail in, their golden lanterns bobbing along in the darkness. It was almost romantic, were it not for the lingering tension surrounding the absent Lord.

When at last he was deposited in his chambers for the visit, Lucien had to face the dilemma of what to do. He still had Tamlin’s ridiculous deal to propose, let alone bring the others into favour for it. And it really was _ridiculous_. He wanted-

Just as he turned in his pacing upon the balcony, he caught wind of something. A scent. Carried by the sea breeze, it stayed for only a moment, but that was more than enough for Lucien to recognise it.

He waited, frozen, for it to return, and sure enough, a few minutes later the air carried it back to him. An Omega in heat, and judging by the scent, one that had gone unsatiated in a long time. It was a scent he knew well from his own heat cycles, and it did not come back to him without accompanying empathy. He knew how painful it was, especially by the time it took for the scent to reach such a sweet-smelling intensity.

Given how this wasn’t his court, original or new, he had no business messing in the affairs of its people. Yet if he didn’t do something… It’d only be so long until an Alpha latched onto the scent and he knew well how that could be much, much worse.

Leaving the balcony and his chambers behind, he slipped out into the corridors and vanished.

 

*

 

**definitions**

 

 _heat cycles_ : All Omegas experience cyclic mating cycles known as heat cycles. When they go into heat, Omegas experience an intense, potentially painful (emotionally or physically) craving for sexual intercorse. During this time their scent magnifies tenfold, and is used to attract the necessary mates. This heat cycle can only be abated by mating with an Alpha, and will last up to a month if left ‘untreated’.

 

 _Alphas_ : Typically viewed as the ‘dominant’ secondary gender, Alphas of both sexes are capable of impregnating female Betas and all Omegas. Their hormonal make-up draws them naturally to Omegas.

 

*

 

Far off in the east wing of the palace, Lucien found the place deserted. He’d had to pick two locks and shimmy out a window to clamber into an adjacent room just to get this far. Judging by how no breeze was required to scent the Omega though, he was heading in the right direction.

And by this point, he had a feeling he knew just what he was going to find.

It wasn’t unheard of for Alphas to keep their Omega ‘pets’ under lock and key, especially when they were in heat. So much for Tarquin having ‘taken ill’. Far more likely, he was waiting for the Omega’s heat to reach the peak of its intensity before he mated with them for the duration of their heat.

Perhaps the Omega was into it. Perhaps they weren’t. Either way, Lucien was going to find out. He didn’t really give a fuck if this caused problems for Tamlin politically because Tamlin.

Climbing up to the top of a tower, he found the door. If the scent didn’t tip him off then the whimpering coming from behind it alone would have been enough. His body responded on instinct, knowing well that feeling of intense need, mirroring a ghost of it. He was sure to be gentle, reassuring even, when he knocked. “Hey, I’m coming in,” he murmured, low enough that he hoped that Tarquin, wherever he was, wouldn’t hear his invasion.

The whimpering cut short. A breath was held.

Lucien cracked open the door and stuck his head in.

Tarquin stared back at him, drenched in sweat.

“You?” Lucien said, his brain apparently not quite keeping up with his eyes. Opposite him, Tarquin looked like hell. His dark near-black skin was unnaturally pale, body shaking, face drawn. That beautiful silver-white hair of his and the rest of his court was stuck to his face and body like glue, married there by sweat and desperation.

Lucien shut the door behind him. “I thought-”

“How did you get in here?” Tarquin interrupted him, voice a hoarse rasp. The fear that was obvious in his face saturated his tone, and Lucien knew well that cautious sniff and he checked to see his denomination. At least his shoulders relaxed once he realised he was another Omega. “Lucien. Let me guess, Tamlin sent you here to find dirt on me? Seems like your in luck.”

“Tamlin sent me here to fuck you, actually,” Lucien quipped back with more sarcasm than the poor wretch deserved. “But you know, that was when he thought you were a cock-driven Alpha wet for some Omega ass.” Crossing the room, he settled himself on the bed went about freeing Tarquin’s hair from where it was stuck to him. “Seems-”

He didn’t get to finish, cut off by a sharp yelp from the other. The touch had been too much, driving through him another ripple of desire, even if he _was_ the wrong secondary gender. Once again, Lucien knew it well, knew how even sitting still in isolation could somehow trigger waves of need that obeyed only the laws of hormones.

“Does anyone else know?” He asked quietly.

“Just Cress and Varian,” Tarquin panted. “Please, don’t-” Another shiver, a whine, a doubling over as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“I have no interest in telling people,” Lucien assured him, careful not to make skin contact as he tucked his hair behind his shoulders for him. “I get it, I think. Omega and High Lord don’t sound like a great combination.”

“I’d be denounced in a second,” Tarquin said with a grimace. “Could you imagine what people would say? They think I’m too young for this already. If they knew-”

Swallowing, Lucien had so many more questions, but listening to that keening, he had other priorities. “Listen,” he said. “You must have a whole flock of Alphas loyal to you who can keep a secret. Want me to go get-”

“No. I’m sure they’d keep a secret but I don’t want to risk…”

“Soul Bonding. You know that only happens between mates, right? The chances of them-”

“It’s not a risk I can take,” Tarquin muttered, eyes heavy. “If I end up bonded, everyone will know and all this will be pointless. It’s fine.” Straightening, he did a remarkable job of forcing the quaking from his bones, almost looking like he was alright. “I’ve survived this five years now. This year’s just-”

“They get worse,” Lucien told him. It felt cruel, but if he didn’t tell him the truth he’d find out the hard way, just like he himself once did. “The more cycles you leave unconsummated, the more intense they get each year. Five years is insane already. I only lasted two before I couldn’t take it. But you’ll go loopy if you force yourself through this alone.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Tarquin snapped at him. “I can’t fuck my way into exile like you. My court needs me. The man next in line is a monster.”

Choosing to ignore the shaming tone in his voice since he knew how much pain he was in, Lucien reached over and took his hands very gently. “What you’re supposed to do,” he said, meeting his gaze. “Is let _me_ help.”

A certain kind of sultry smile communicated exactly what he meant to the High Lord. “You’re really that dedicated to following Tamlin’s orders that you’d propose that _now_?” Tarquin seethed, snatching his hands back. His fury mollified somewhat when Lucien just started laughing.

“Oh Cauldron, yes, obviously I’m proposing this out of my undying loyalty to Closet Case. No, I’m afraid touching nobility isn’t really my forte. However, getting through heat cycles without having to put up with some sex-crazed Alpha and their rut aggression is something of a speciality of mine.”

Looking back at him, Tarquin’s eyes soften. “So I heard,” he mumbles, too sympathetically, too much pity in it so that Lucien’s stomach tightens. He’s good at this though, so he forces a grin and takes his hands in his again.

“Listen, I can go and get anyone you like. A Beta will work well too. But, and not to boast, I am notoriously _fantastic_ in bed.”

“I’ve heard that too,” Tarquin agreed with a laugh, finally smiling, if even just a little.

“So I’m just saying, as someone who understands what you’re going through, if you’d like a little _distraction_ …?”

Shifting, Tarquin averts his gaze but does not withdraw his hands this time. “I don’t want you to feel- I’m guessing Tamlin wants you to persuade me to agree to something? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this to-”

“Tarquin, darling, I hate to interrupt,” Lucien said, loving getting to interrupt, “but you somehow manage to be even more gorgeous than your beautiful cousins, so believe me when I say I would consider the chance to relieve your sexual frustrations a privilege and a pleasure. But like I said, if you’d prefer someone else, I’ve already picked all the locks on the way here, so going to fetch them should be relatively easy.”

A blushing Tarquin proved to be a spectacular sight. And finally, finally, he allowed the hunger to come through in his eyes, the desire of the heat leaking through in how his gaze now studied Lucien inch by inch. It was a look Lucien adored, the slow studying of his body to find it far from wanting. What could he say? It made him feel _hot as fuck_.

“I can see now how you were so deadly in Autumn,” Tarquin remarked with wry amusement, fidgeting in anticipation. “Did you really fuck every single courtier?”

“And the emissaries, don’t forget them; They were my favourites.”

“Cauldron. I’ve never- just so you know. This is my first time.”

Looking at him, Lucien swallowed. Grinned. Grabbing the High Lord by the ankles, he dragged him down the enormous bed, across the silk sheets towards him. “I might be no Alpha, but you do a good job of being irresistible. You’ve really never-?”

“Never. I couldn’t risk someone finding out. But since you’ve already done that-" A tentative look down at his crotch, whilst not subtle, was enough to drive Lucien to kiss him.

Though he might not be an Alpha, and his hormones not making him chemically fixated on the man before him, he hadn’t been lying when he’d claimed the man was gorgeous. He had the strong, angular face that fit the popular image of Alphas, the broad nose, high brows, arching cheeks. Yet that stoic face was softened by a heated desperation, eyes pining, lips damp and tenderised from too much frustrated biting. Combined with the sweet, almost floral scent ebbing off of him, he had Lucien half hard already.

But this wouldn’t be about Lucien. His task for the night was to satisfy the Lord, a task he was most looking forward to.

High Lord drawn to him, he leaned in and brushed a kiss to his flushed neck, tasted the salt of sweat and sweetness beneath his tongue. Right there by his jugular, the tick tick tick of his pulse raced. “You do a good show of acting calm,” Lucien murmured against that internal drumbeat. “But good luck keeping that up until I’m through with you.”

“So cocky,” Tarquin purred - not said, but purred, his voice suddenly changing tone and register. It dropped low to warm, honeyed notes, thrumming in his throat in a way that has Lucien clamping his thighs together. Thank the Cauldron this man wasn’t an Alpha, else _he’d_ be at serious risk of being the one seduced. “I reckon your bark is worse than your bite.”

“Surprise surprise,” Lucien murmured right back at him, all arrogant smirks and nipping at the other’s earlobes. “The virgin is a _terrible_ judge of character.”

Giggling, Tarquin tilted his head back and relished in the ravaging of his neck, dark skin slowly blooming with hickies. His entire posture had changed, hunched shoulders loosening, jaw slackening, and a kind of glazed, pre-emptive post-coital look had come about his eyes. Again, Lucien related, though it was strange seeing it from the other side. He knew well the sensation of giving in, of no longer shoving the heat deep, deep down, of feeling almost as if you are drunk.

It did little to combat the idea of Omegas as weak, submissive ‘pets’, needy and shy. Heats drove you down into it, inducing urges, feelings, behaviours that otherwise might be completely out of character. But here he was, usurping the Alpha’s claim over it. And that never ceased to be a thrill.

Wicked smile hidden by the collarbones, shoulders, jawbones it was pressed against, Lucien kissed and bit his way down the chiselled body beneath him. Omegas naturally struggled to build muscle, predisposed towards a softer frame, but Tarquin was all hard lines and defined abdomen. “Impressive,” Lucien noted appreciatively as he pulled the white nightshirt from him, casting it aside; He wouldn’t need it again for a long, long while.

The rest of his clothes soon followed suit, until Lucien had him naked upon the sheets, hair splayed across the pillows. His long, sculpted body was nearly as impressive as his erection. Lucien’s gaze alone had him pleading for him to hurry up and get him off. “Cauldron, I’d forgotten how desperate it makes you.” Lucien chuckled warmly, drifting one hand up the inside of Tarquin’s thigh. “One time without an Alpha won’t be enough you know.” At first it was a warning, but it soon turned into a promise. “I’ll have to keep you occupied _all week._ ” There was so much wicked satisfaction in how those words brought Tarquin grinding against the sheets in wanting.

Parting his legs, which resisted with a squeeze and a whimper from his lips, Lucien trailed his mouth down to kiss the other’s hardened cock, lick the tender insides of his thighs. Already the tip was slick with precum, and it was obvious the High Lord had been jacking himself off furiously since the heat had started. “You’ll find me a little better than your hand, I promise.”

“I don’t know- about that,” Tarquin panted between sharp little breaths and grunts as he shifted to try and coax his cock back into Lucien’s mouth. “All you seem, good for is _talking_.”

Just for that, Lucien delayed it another five minutes, languishing kisses over knees and ankles whilst Tarquin shrieked in laughing protest. Eventually, he relented, taking the swollen head of his cock between his lips and teasing the tip of his tongue over the wet slit of the top. It felt hot and heavy in his mouth, pushing up against the roof as Tarquin arched up closer to him, seeking more, deeper, further.

Excellent at playing the compliant little slut, Lucien took him deeper, back against his throat until he couldn’t breathe. Meanwhile, Tarquin had grabbed a pillow and was crushing it against his face to try and drown out the sounds of his own incoherent begging. Otherwise, he’d be loud enough to wake the whole kingdom. Not that Lucien could blame him; If one could be an expert in cocks, he’d definitely hold the title.

Right as he slipped his lips free to blow teasingly against the tip and leave Tarquin cursing him to the depths of the Ocean and back, the door opened. “Sorry Tarq, thought I smelled-” The voice of Varian caught off when he no doubt caught sight of his cousin getting a blowjob.

“Varian!” Tarquin barked, throwing off the pillow to try and explain himself. Not that Lucien would let him. Between his tongue and his teeth, he make sure that he could get a word out, let alone a sentence.

Varian - and soon the twin that joined him - watched on in dumbfounded silence as their High Lord crumpled against the bedsheets and begged the envoy to let him come. A true sadist, Lucien had no intention whatsoever of doing such a thing. With practiced control he kept Tarquin on the brink, but never let him tip over, not until he was blabbering utter nonsense and looked like more of a wreck than when he’d first found him.

Exhausted and wordless, Tarquin came hot and salty in his mouth. He swallowed, licking the lingering remains across the High Lord’s stomach, the glistening trail of white visible even from the door.

Since Tarquin couldn’t speak, Lucien looked up and smiled at the two Alphas. “Can I help you, darlings?”

“You can start by telling us what the fuck you’re doing here,” Cresseida growled, shouldering past her brother to glower at him. Too bad her obvious arousal was kind of ruining the whole indignant thing.

Lucien just smiled at her. “Helping your High Lord get through his heat, Alpha free. Why?” He tilted his head, red hair cascading down to brush against his lover’s spent cock. “Care to watch?”

 

*

 

Beneath the east wing, the Summer palace had a secluded, underground reservoir, fed into by a dainty waterfall that spilled in through a crevice near the ceiling. Cleverly, Summer’s fae nobility had repurposed it as a private pool, a shelter for the baking heat and the sun that poured in through the translucent domed ceiling.

Lucien was repurposing it as an amazing place to fuck Tarquin senseless.

Cress and Varian, who had watched him sexually devour their High Lord all night, now sat perched upon lounge chairs, she nestled in his lap. He had no qualms about putting his fingers to good use and helping her get off as they watched on at the real subjects of interest.

And what a show Tarquin was putting on for them. He’d been a total slut in the bedroom, tangled up in bedsheets and responding outrageously to the slightest touch, but this was on another level. Maybe it was the time he’d had to get used to things and surrender his reservations, but there he lay elbows flush against the tiling, begging Lucien to hurry up and fuck him.

Not that Lucien could really blame him. After all, he’d been a complete bastard and withheld access of his cock. Until now.

Licking up those shaking thighs of his, Lucien nuzzled  against the opening of his ass, sucked gratuitously on the pliant flesh of his cheeks. He contemplated teasing him even longer. Could he possibly get even more delicious than this, bowed and near-tears for desperation? It was ever so tempting to find out, but by this point his own erection was killing him. His self-control was at an end.

“It’s a shame you don’t do this more often,” he purred. “You’d make a gorgeous little slut.”

“You- and your fucking- whore mouth,” Tarquin stammered back at him, long having lost the capacity for all conversation save for insults and pleading. “Shut- the fuck- up- and fuck me.”

“Is that a command, my Lord?”

No answer save a colourful string of swear words and a declaration of, “You’re so fucking annoying you fucking slut.”

“Something on your mind, Tarquin? You’ve been using that word an awful lot.”

As he damned him further, Lucien carved his hands up the inner line of his thighs and slipped, bone dry, his fingers into the High Lord’s ass. Having expected him to favour his other opening, Tarquin cried out and jerked away from him, but Lucien kept his fingers hooked in. “You bastard,” Tarquin growled through gritted teeth. “You just _had_ to use that one.”

Male Omegas were all in possession of two openings, a self-lubricating shaft tucked internal in between their ass and their dick, just as fem-alphas possessed their own breed of cocks. Lucien might love a good boy-pussy, but with this Omega, pissing him off was just _too_ rewarding. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just you’re so much of a pussy, I assumed you had two.”

“Fuck you.”

“I seriously doubt your pussy-boy cock could manage it.”

Whatever insult Tarquin was struggling to find never made it to the surface, for Lucien’s fingers delved in deeper, scraping the rough edges of his ass. He kept a firm grip on the other’s thigh to prevent him escaping, yanking him back against his fingertips. “You’re so fucking loose for a virgin. Sure no one’s been keeping your slut ass occupied, little lordling?”

“We’ve made sure no one’s ever laid a finger on him,” Varian said from their seat within the corner, his sister a breathy mess in his lap.

“Just a natural slut then,” Lucien mused, coy smile filthier than even the mewling whimpers Tarquin was making. “How unsurprising.”

“Harder,” Tarquin grunted, growing tired of how his fingers grew lazy, circling the rim but never giving deeper. “Give me your fucking cock you arsehole, or you afraid it’s too small? Bet it’s nothing compared to an Alpha’s.”

“How would you know, virgin?” Lucien jeered, dipping down to bite at the entrance he’d just been exploring, teeth scraping flushed skin.

Tarquin was just looking round to glare at him when he doubled over, gasping out as Lucien entered him. The heat’s arousal had left him loose enough to avoid damaging him, but that didn’t stop him from cursing every deity under the sun as Lucien pushed into him. Rocking against him, he worked him back to the night’s state of delirious incoherency, a nonsensical mess of slurred syllables and expletives.

For Lucien, it was a struggle not to come, so pent up from the night of spoiling the lord with just his tongue and touch. Thankfully, it didn’t take the other long, a few hard thrusts enough to bring him crashing through yet another orgasm. “Cauldron fucking fuck,” he swore, loud enough to cover up the moan Lucien let slip as he came inside of him, unable to stop himself any longer. It was blinding, exhausting, and _delicious_ . He hadn’t held out that long in _ages_.

Yet still the sweet smell emanated from Tarquin. Despite the sleepless night and hours of fucking, the High Lord still edged himself along against the flooring, seeking yet more stimulation. Not in heat and not an Alpha, even Lucien was having trouble keeping up.

But who was he to say no to a challenge?

“Again?” He asked. Breathless, Tarquin glanced back at him.

“Again.”

 

*

 

Come the end of the week and Lucien’s scheduled visit, things had finally died down. Tarquin no longer smelt strongly of the heat, or even of being an Omega. “How do you manage it?” Lucien asked over breakfast, sat opposite the High Lord in bed. “Passing as an Alpha. I’d get scented in a second.”

“Faebane,” he answers. “It suppresses the scent completely. Dampens my magic too, but aside from the heats, it means you couldn’t tell my second gender even if you fucked me. Helps with the instincts too.”

“But at the price of your magic,” Lucien points out, sipping his glass of juiced sunfruit.

“Yes. It’s no perfect solution, but it’s all I have at the moment.”

They ate in silence for a while, until the plates were cleared and set aside. “So this deal,” Lucien said with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t believe he actually had to say this.

“Ah yes. What was it that Tamlin wanted you to seduce from me?”

“He- Don’t laugh. And if you think you want to murder him, imagine how I feel.” Rubbing his temples, Lucien shook his head. “He wants you to agree to take all the male Omegas away from his court and put them up somewhere here. Says they’re perverting the court.”

Tarquin stared back at him. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m really not.”

“He actually-”

“Yeah. He’s a total knob. Super hot, but _super_ dumb.”

“Those views are what, two centuries outdated?”

“You’re telling me.”

Blinking, he processed that for a minute before grinning. “Funny. You wouldn’t have had to seduce so thoroughly to get me to agree to that. If anything, I welcome it.” Rubbing his hands together, Tarquin explained, “I’ve been trying to get the word out as much as possible. We’re trying to build refuges for Omegas here. Provide them with faebane if they want it. We’re working to get them _out_ of being pets and working proper jobs, job security, all that. It’s not been easy so far but…”

“So you’ll take them?” Lucien asked, relief flooding through his system. He hadn’t been looking forward to getting chewed out by Tamlin, especially when he was annoying enough without a reason. Tarquin nodded.

“Absolutely. Tell your High Lord he can send them whenever they are ready.”

Feeling weirdly awkward about it considering how they’d been fucking all damn week, Lucien leant over and hugged him. “Thank you. Seriously, I mean it.” Drawing back, he gave him one last dry smile. “Shall I show my gratitude once more before I go?”

“Oh,” Tarquin said, “I think that might be acceptable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u showed up for saucy omega/alpha porn, that'll come, swearsies. but i wouldn't be me if i didn't do at least a little trope subversion somewhere.


End file.
